


Under the Mistletoe

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Marks. What about Mitchell? Gonna give your partner a kiss?”</p>
<p>Travis laughed. “Yeah, like I could even get that tight-ass to get that close to me.”</p>
<p>Wes felt his face heat up. He couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry or maybe both… but he was passing Travis and he wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face so badly. That was why he marched up to him. That was why he grabbed him, pulled him close to him, smashed his lips against his partner’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Common Law or the characters.

“Watch out, female officers. Marks has decided mistletoe is an accessory,” Kate warned as she walked in. Wes looked up just as Travis walked in. His partner was wearing a ridiculous Santa hat with mistletoe on the front. Wes let out a snort and turned his attention back to his paperwork. He had no time for Travis’ antics.

“Aw come on, Kate. The best part of mistletoe is the surprise,” Travis complained. Wes pretended not to glance at Travis every now and then, tracking his movements. Amy was distracted, talking on the phone, when Travis got up close to her.

“Hey, Amy,” he purred seductively when she hung up. Wes pressed his pen against the paper too forcefully, poking a hole and marking his desk. He glanced up immediately, watching Amy roll her eyes and give Travis a peck on the lips. Wes’ grip on his pen tightened. 

A female detective walked in the room, distractedly studying a file as she walked. Wes didn't know her name. He’d seen her before, but never talked to her. He looked back down at his paperwork. He’d have to redo it.

“Hey, Lynn,” Travis called, blocking her path. Of course Travis knew her name. Wes clenched his jaw. It was just unprofessional. Yeah. That was why he was gripping his pen so hard.

He heard a cheer. Travis must have kissed her. Wes got up, heading back to get new paperwork. Amy looked up at him as he walked by her.

“Hey, Marks. What about Mitchell? Gonna give your partner a kiss?”

Travis laughed. “Yeah, like I could even get that tight-ass to get that close to me.”

Wes felt his face heat up. He couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or angry or maybe both… but he was passing Travis and he wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face so badly. That was why he marched up to him. That was why he grabbed him, pulled him close to him, smashed his lips against his partner’s. It was silent for a moment. Travis was still. 

And then Travis started kissing back. 

Wes was kissing him more forcefully. He wasn't even thinking, didn't remember they had an audience until they let out a booming cheer. He jumped back, glancing at Travis. Those deep blue eyes were staring back at him. He looked surprised, nervous... even _scared_. But as soon as the look appeared, it disappeared, and Travis plastered on a blinding smile, running in place and throwing his arms up in the air like Rocky. Wes rolled his eyes and stalked away, his face red. He wasn't going to stick around for Travis to make fun of him. He’d just finish the paperwork elsewhere.

It was late when Wes was done with all the paperwork. He filed it and yawned, heading back in the direction of his desk. He stopped when he walked in.

“Hey,” Travis said, standing up. Wes couldn't answer him. He just stood there silently, trying to make his feet work and just walk out that door. Travis was walking toward him, and suddenly he was so close that Wes could smell his cologne. His mind clouded even more. Travis was leaning in for a kiss. Wes moved his head.

“You stayed here just to make fun of me?” he hissed. Travis leaned back.

“Huh?”

“Don’t pretend you’re not mocking me. You couldn't really...”

His heart was beating so fast. He was so angry, so frustrated, but Travis caressed his cheek and Wes leaned into the touch.

“Wes, I’m not making fun of you,” Travis said quietly, “I just wanted to kiss you.”

“...Why?”

Travis smiled a little. “Why did you kiss _me_?”

“That’s not fair. I asked you first,” Wes said, making a face.

“Because I felt… something between us. Something nice.”

Wes smiled. “Yeah. Me, too.”

Travis took his hand, still holding his face in his other and went in for a kiss. Wes leaned away again. Travis gave him a questioning look. Wes plucked the mistletoe hat off Travis’ head and threw it to the side.

“You don’t need that anymore.”

Travis grinned. “Merry Christmas to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I know it's a little past Christmas, but I just rediscovered this (I wrote it a while before Christmas) and I thought I should share. I'm pretty new to AO3 and sharing fics, so any comments or reviews or anything would be helpful! Thanks for reading!


End file.
